To Aru Megami Tensei
by Themera
Summary: Một người phụ nữ kì lạ đến hỏi Aleister Crowley về con rắn của Vishnu, một nhóm người kì lạ xâm nhập vào thành phố học viện để tìm kiếm một thứ gì đó bị thất lạc cùng tên level 0 nghèo rớt mồng tơi với dàn harem bá đạo. Sự kết hợp này không thể mang lại cái gì tốt đẹp được
1. Chapter 1

Tôi không sở hữu bất kì thứ gì, mọi nhân vật đều thuộc về người giữ bản quyền nhân vật đó.

* * *

**Đầu tháng 12 một năm nào đó**

**Tòa nhà không cửa sổ**

Một căn phòng lạnh lẽo, trần nhà chằng chịt các loại ống và hoàn toàn không có một nguồn sáng nào ngoại trừ một chiếc ống chứa một thứ chất lỏng mầu đỏ. Bên trong chiếc ống đó là một người đàn ông trong một chiếc áo bệnh nhân mầu xanh đang lộn ngược xuống, mái tóc dài trắng toát và đôi mắt gần như vô hồn.

Sự yên tĩnh gần như tuyệt đối của căn phòng bị xáo động bởi tiếng bước chân. Từ khoảng tối của căn phòng hình hài phụ nữ xuất hiện, cô ta mặc một chiếc váy xanh dài, đi chân trần mái tóc vàng đến ngang hông được kẹp gọn bởi hai chiếc kẹp tóc hình đầu lâu rồng.

Khuôn mặt của người thành lập ra Thành Phố Học Viện có chút biến đổi, bất ngờ, lo lắng và sợ hãi hiện lên qua một cái nhíu mày.

"Louisa Ferre" Aleister Crowley nói với một giọng ngờ vực "Để quý cô thân chinh đến đây, chẳng lẽ ngày tận thế sắp đến rồi chăng"

"Không hẳn là vậy" Người phụ nữ mang tên Louisa trả lời "Ta đến đây là vì ta nghe nói Ananta đang có mặt tại thành phố học viện"

"Ananta ? Con rắn thần của Vishnu, kẻ sẽ thay Shiva phá hủy thế giới sau mỗi Kalpa ? Ở thành phố học viện này không gì qua mắt ta được. Nếu như nó thực sự ở đây chẳng lẽ ta lại không biết ?" Aleister Crowley trả lời bằng một sự lạnh lùng và thẳng thắn nhưng dường như Louisa đã nhìn thấy sự giả tạo trong câu trả lời đó, cô ta nói bằng một giọng đe dọa

"Một sức mạnh vô hình nào đó đang ngăn cản ta tìm ra nó, nhưng ta biết là nó có mặt tại Thành Phố này, ngươi không giấu nổi ta đâu Aleister Crowley ạ. Con rắn đó một khi đã thức giấc thì sẽ không gì có thể ngăn nó lại được. Nếu như ngươi vẫn còn muốn chống lại YHVH thì tốt nhất là thành thật hơn một chút đi người bạn cũ của ta."

"Con rắn đó thì có liên quan gì tới YHVH ?" Người đàn ông trong ống hỏi.

"Hắn ta dùng nó để phá hủy thế giới đến khi nào toàn bộ loài người mất hết ý chí và vĩnh viễn thờ phụng hắn" Người phụ nữ tóc vàng trả lời "Nó trước đây đã từng bị phong ấn vào ngọn núi của Makai nhưng một sự cố bất thường nhiều năm trước khiến nó chạy thoát. Ta biết ngươi biết về chuyện này và ta cũng biết ngươi đang giấu ta một bí mật ông bạn cũ ạ. Nhưng đó là quyền tự do của ngươi, nhưng ngươi nên biết lũ thiên thần không để yên mãi đâu, thế chiến 3 chỉ một cuộc hiến tế hàng loạt để chúng có thể tới đây từ Amala thôi."

"Lũ giáo hội hiện giờ như rắn mất, kể cả đám tổng lãnh thiên thần đó có muốn chưa chắc đã làm gì được Thành Phố Học Viện này đâu."

"Lũ giáo hội không phải là vấn đề, bọn chúng chỉ như con tốt thôi, kẻ đứng sau giật dây vẫn còn chưa ra mặt đâu. Bọn chúng không chỉ biết nói cho sướng mỏ như đám Vatican mà chúng có sức mạnh thật sự đó ông bạn già, sức mạnh ngay đến ta cũng chưa chắc đã đấu lại."

Một luồn sáng dịu dàng như ánh sáng đầu tiên của ngày mới tỏa ra từ người phụ nữ và nó dần bao phủ toàn bộ cơ thể cô ta khi câu nói vừa dứt. Ngay sau đó, ánh sáng và hình hài người phụ nữ dần tan biến vào bóng tối của căn phòng.

**Đâu đó trong một công viên của Thành Phố Học Viện**

Cuối cùng cũng tới nơi, Con chim mù đường chết tiệt đó, làm thế nào mà hắn bay tới tận Bắc Kinh trong khi điểm đến ở ngay ngoại ô Tokyo được nhỉ ? Mà con voi thối và Bức tượng đâu rồi ?" Một cô gái có mái tóc nâu và đôi mắt cùng mầu hỏi bằng một giọng bực dọc. Cô mặc một chiếc đầm liền cùng một đôi giày múa và tất chân mầu trắng, cô quàng một chiếc khăn mầu hồng quanh cổ.

"Đi cùng Kuzunoha rồi" Một người phụ nữ tầm 25 tuổi trả lời. Cô có mái tóc mầu hoàng kim dài và mặc một chiếc váy xanh thêu kim tuyến, đôi mắt mầu lục bảo khiến ai nhìn vào cũng không thể cưỡng lại được vẻ đẹp của nó và một dáng vẻ thanh tao quyền quý càng làm cô nổi bật.

"Vậy chỉ còn lại 4 chúng ta, thành phố này tuy không lớn lắm nhưng tìm ra một người trong 2.3 triệu khác gì mò kim đáy bể ?" Một chàng trai mặc vest trắng đeo một chiếc hộp đàn lớn sau lưng nói bằng một giọng chán nản. Anh ta qua ra một cô gái mặc một bộ đồng phục trung học mầu đen, đôi mắt cô đỏ như Ruby và mái tóc mầu nâu búi thành một chiếc đuôi ngựa. Ngang thắt lưng cô đeo một thứ giống như một khẩu súng và sau lưng là một thanh họa kích: "Kotone-dono, cô có ý kiến gì không ?"

"Chúng ta không thể tìm từng người một được, quá tốn sức và mất thời gian, hãy tạm thời án binh bất động chờ thêm thông tin của Naoki-san lúc đó chúng ta tính tiếp." Trước mắt chúng ta cần một khác sạn để nghỉ ngơi, việc này hợp với anh đấy Sentanta" Cô gái nhìn về phía chàng trai mặc vest trắng nở một nụ cười của thiên thần.

"Tại sao lại là tôi ?" Chàng trai phản đối

"chúng tôi còn bận đi mua sắm nữa" Cô gái mặc đầm trắng nói

"Chẳng lẽ anh nỡ lòng nào từ trối một phụ nữ sao ?" Người phụ nữ tóc vàng nói bằng một giọng van xin

"Vậy là quyết định thế rồi nhé, chúng tôi sẽ đi mua sắm nếu như anh tìm được khách sạn nào đó phù hợp thì nhớ gọi cho chúng tôi nhé hi hi" Cô gái mắt đó vừa cười vừa bước theo hai người kia

"Ê, khoan đã, tôi đâu phải là cu li của các người" chàng trai tên Setanta nói với theo ba người đang đi phía trước trong vô vọng.

**Ở một cửa hàng bách hóa nào đó**

"Sắp hết thật rồi" Một thanh niên khoảng 16 tuổi với mái tóc dựng lên như một nhân vật chính của truyện Shounen thở dài "Không biết đủ tiền ăn hết tháng không đây, dạ dày con mắm index đó lớm tới mức nào vậy ? Ôi số tôi sao khổ thế hả trời." Kamijou Touma thầm thương cái số của mình.

"Còn trẻ vậy mà đã than ngắn thở dài là không tốt đâu" Một giọng nói trong như ánh sáng ban mai vang lên bên cạnh Touma. Chàng trai quay lại để tìm xem tiếng nói phát ra từ đâu, đứng cạnh cậu là một cô gái khoảng 18 tuổi, mái tóc Nâu đem và đôi mắt xanh biếc như bầu trời mùa thu cùng nước gia trắng như ngà voi là thứ đầu tiên đập vào mắt chàng trai. Cô gái đó có một sức quyến rũ lạ, một vẻ đẹp tưởng chừng như không một người trần nào có thể có được. Cậu không thể làm gì khác ngoài há hốc mồm nhìn cô gái.

"Trông tôi có gì lạ lắm à ?" Câu hỏi của cô gái kéo Touma trở về với thực tại từ một miền đất xa tít mù tắp

"Không, K-không có chuyện đó đâu. Chỉ tại... ha ha không có gì cả, không có gì cả ha" Touma nói lắm bắp trong khi đưa tay lên gãi đầu

"Xin lỗi vì bỗng dưng bắt chuyện với cậu, tôi là Hikaru, Akatsuki Hikaru" Cô gái cúi xuống chào và sau đó nở một nụ cười đẹp như cảnh bình minh.

Bị bất ngờ, Touma luống quống cúi xuống chào lại "Tôi là Kamijou Touma, rất vui được gặp chị Akatsuki-San"


	2. Chapter 2

**Academy City**

Một thanh niên với mái tóc dựng đứng xách một đống túi đang rảo bước trên một con đường vắn trong thành phố học viện. Trên đầu cậu là một cô gái chỉ cao khoảng 15cm đang ngồi, nếu như ai nhìn qua chắc có lẽ họ sẽ nhầm cô với một con búp bê. Touma vừa từ cửa hàng tạp hóa về và cô gái trên đầu anh không ai khác là Magic God Othinus

"Cô gái đó, Cô ta có gì đó không bình thường" Othinus nói với Touma

"Ai ? Akatsuki-san á ?" Touma hỏi "Cô ta rất bình thường mà ?"

"Một mỹ nhân lại đi bắt chuyện với một tên khố rách áo ôn, mặt mũi tầm thường như ngươi mà không thấy gì khác thường hả ?" Othinus hất hàm

"Tôi đâu có kém cỏi tới mức đó" Touma phản bác.

"Đúng rồi, mi còn kém hơn thế nữa cơ" Othinus đáp lại bằng một giọng mỉa mai

...

"Anh về rồi đây" Touma nói rõng rạc khi bước vào căn hộ của mình

"A, Touma, về rồi hả ? Nhanh lên vào đây ăn đi không là không còn gì đâu ngoàm" Index vừa nói vừa gặp chiếc đùi gà

Trên chiếc bàn giữa căn phòng của Touma bầy một đống sơn hà hải vị và không chỉ có Index đang ngồi ăn, còn hai người nữa đang ở đó. Một tên phù thủy tóc đỏ Stiyl Magnus và cựu giáo chủ hợp giáo Amakusa Kanzaki Kaori.

"Chúng ta có việc cần bàn đây" Kanzaki đi thẳng vào vấn đề

"Theo như thông tin mới nhận được, một nhân vật cực kỳ nguy hiểm đã xâm nhập vào thành phố học viện."

"Đừng nói là lại thêm một Magic God nữa nhé, một người thôi là quá đủ rồi !" Touma than thở.

"Xin lỗi vì đã là phiền" Othinus rỗi quay mặt đi, hai gò má phị ra trông dễ thương quá mức.

"Người này không phải là một Magic God" Stiyl lắc đầu đáp

"Người mà họ đang nói tới là một Messiah, một đứa con của chúa trời" Index nói trong khi đang nhai nhồm nhoàm

"Đứa con của chúa trời ?" Touma hỏi

Othinus, người có thể phá hủy cả thế giới chỉ trong nháy mắt, một Magic God thuần khiết với sức mạnh của thần thánh đang run lên trên đầu của Touma. Khuôn mặt dễ thương của cô nàng không còn một giọt máu.

"Cô đang sợ à Othinus" Touma hỏi, bất ngờ trước hàng động của Othinus

"Mà cái người Con của chúa trời này là gì ?" Touma hỏi

"Để nói thế này cho dễ hiểu" Index bắt đầu giải thích ""Con của chúa trời là tạo vật hoàn hảo, mang sức mạnh vô biên có thể đưa thế gian chìm trong bóng tối hoặc cứu vớt muôn loại chúng sinh. Một saint như Kaori-san mang một phần nhỏ sức mạnh giống với đứa con của chúa bởi họ "hoàn hảo" hơn người thường một tẹo."

"Vậy so với một Magic God thì thế nào ?" Touma tiếp tục hỏi

"Nếu như một Majin có thể tạo ra phép thuật hoàn hảo bằng cách tạo ra các "Lớp" ở thế giới thì thì một Messiah có thể tạo ra phép mầu thay đổi thế giới căn bản" Othinus nói thêm vào

"Chúng tôi được lệnh giám sát người này với sự giúp đỡ của cậu" Kanzaki nói.

"Cơ mà nếu họ thay đổi quy luật của thế giới chứ không phải là bẻ cong nó thì Image Breaker với họ cũng vô dụng mà đúng không nhỉ ?" Index hỏi

"Hình như vậy" Stiyl trả lời

"Nếu vậy thì mấy người đến tìm tôi làm gì" Touma hét lên

"Võ mồm của cậu giỏi lắm mà, đâu cần đánh nhau chi, làm bài diễn thuyết để người đó bỏ đi thôi là ổ rồi" Kanzaki đáp tỉnh bơ

"Ờ ha, đúng là tuyệt chiêu chém gió của hắn rất lợi hại" Othinus vuốt cằm

"Đúng vậy, đúng vậy" Stiyl và Index gật đầu tán thưởng

"Mấy người chơi tôi đấy hả!" Touma hét lên

* * *

**Buổi trưa tại cổng trường Tokiwadai**

"Cuối cùng cũng xong kỳ kiểm tra." Misaka Mikoto, một cô gái có mái tóc nâu vươn vai với một nụ cười sảng khoái "Thế chiến thứ 3, Hawaii rồi một đống truyện sau đó nữa, đáng lẽ chúng ta phải được nghỉ đông rồi mới đúng" Mikoto thở dài

"Em chỉ cần có Onee-sama ở bên thì lúc nào cũng như ngày lễ cả." Cô gái có hai bím tóc Shirai Kuroko lao vào ôm lấy và bắt đầu sờ soạng Mikoto

"KU-RO-KO, Chúng ta đang ở nơi công cộng đấy!" Mikoto hét lên và một dòng điện rít lên biri biri

"Vậy nếu chúng ta ở trong phòng ký túc thì không sao ạ?" Kuroko bắt đầu nhỏ nước dãi, hai con mắt sáng lên một cách kinh dị

"KHÔNG! Không ở đâu hết" Mikoto quát lại, khuôn mặt cô đỏ lựng lên

"Vậy nếu là với con khỉ đó chắc Onee-sama không từ chối đâu nhỉ" Kuroko nhếc mép cười khểnh

Mikoto vừa tức vừa xấu hổ, mặt đỏ lựng lên như Quan Công.

"Em chán sống rồi hả Kuroko" Mikoto giơ nắm đấm lên, xung quanh người cô điện rít lên như hàng trăm con rắn rít cùng lúc

"Ara! Ara! trúng tim đen của ai đó rồi nhỉ" Kuroko đưa tay lên miệng cười

May cho Kuroko, trước khi Misaka kịp bắn một tia sét để bắt nàng Teleporter lvl4 phải ngậm miệng thì một tiếng Bip bip vang lên. Tiếng điện thoại của Kuroko kêu, người gọi là Uiharu.

"Uiharu có chuyện gì vậy" Kuroko hỏi

"Cậu có ở cùng với Mikoto-san không ? cả hai người mau đến Joseph's nhanh lên Saten-san đang..." đầu giây bên kia vang lên một tiếng nổ, sau đó là giọng của Saten " Uiharu chạy mau lên" và sau đó im bặt

Một vụ khủng bố ? Kuroko nghĩ thầm, cô đang lo lắng cho hai người bạn của mình. Quay lại phía Mikoto, Kuroko thúc giục "Onee-sama đi với em, có chuyện sảy ra với Saten và Uiharu rồi"

"Ế, chờ chị..." chưa kịp nói hết câu, Kuroko đã nắm tay quân Át của Tokiwadai và teleport đi mất.

...

Cảnh tượng ở trước mắt Mikoto giống như một bãi chiến trường, những chiếc hố như là bomb nổ, nhà cửa đổ sập, xác xe ô tô bẹp dúm dó.

Có 3 người đàn ông, không, 3 người khổng lồ đang chiến đấu rất hăng.

Một tên cao gần 4 mét, có tới 3 cái đầu và sáu tay, mỗi tay cầm một thứ vũ khí. Nước da hắn đỏ như mầu đồng và hắn mặc một bộ giáp kiểu Ấn Độ.

Hai tên người chỉ cao khoảng 2 mét 5 , mỗi tên mặc một bộ giáp kiểu Trung Quốc. Tên có nước da mầu vàng cầm một thanh Họa kích ở tay phải và một chiếc bảo tháp bằng vàng trong tay trái. Tên còn lại da trắng, một tay cầm đàn tay kia cầm bảo kiếm. Mikoto nhận ra hai người bọn họ, họ là Đa Văn Thiên Vương và Trì Quốc Thiên Vương. Tượng của họ thường được đặt tại các ngôi chùa có thể nhận ra ngay lập tức.

Mỗi khi vũ khí chạm vào nhau, mặt đất lại rung lên ầm ầm. Mikoto và Kuroko dùng đang đứng cách vài chục mét vẫn cảm nhận rõ sức mạnh của từng đòn tấn công.

Cách chỗ những tên khổng lồ chiến đấu, một nữ sinh với mái tóc đen dài với một bông hoa được cài ở thái dương bên trái mặc đồng phục Sakugawa đang đứng. Cô gái đang ra lệnh cho hai vị thần chiến đấu với tên khổng lồ. Mikoto nhận ra ngay rằng cô bé chính là Ruiko Saten, bạn của mình.

Hắn vung hai cánh tay về phía Đa Văn Thiên Vương, vị thần da vàng giơ thương lên đỡ.

"Trì Quốc Thiên, Bufudyne" cô bé ra lệnh

Vị thiên vương da trắng vung thanh kiếm lên chì về phía tên khổng lồ mầu đỏ, ngay lập tức chân của gã bị băng giữ chặt không di chuyển được.

"Kém cỏi" tên khổng lồ quát, toàn thân hắn bỗng nhiên được bao phủ bởi một ngọn lửa đỏ rực như mặt trời đang lặn.

"Để ta cho ngươi biết thế nào là sức mạnh thật sự" Gã gầm lên. Chỉ về phía Trì Quốc Thiên, đầu cây kiếm của hắn phát ra một tia sáng bắn thẳng về hướng vị thần phật giáo. Một tiếng nổ vang trời phát ra khi mà vị thiên vương đưa kiếm lên đỡ đòn tấn công này. Đất dưới chân ông vỡ nát, bụi đất bắn thẳng lên trời che khuất nơi ông đang đứng.

"Đa Văn Thiên, Zandyne" Vị thiên vương da vàng lập tức múa cây Kích, một cơn lốc lớn hướng thẳng về phía gã khổng lồ. Tiếng gió rít lên như một chiếc Boeing 777 đang chuẩn bị cất cánh.

Nhưng ngay trước khi cơn lốc chạm vào người hắn, một chiếc gương lớn xuất hiện khiến cơn lốc quay ngược lại phía Đa Văn Thiên.

"Grawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Vị thiên vương da và hét lên một tiếng khi cơn lốc thổi tung ông bay xuyên qua mấy tòa nhà.

"Chết tiệt" Saten chửi thề trong khi nhìn vị thần phương bắc bị thổi bay bằng chính chiêu thức của mình

Dùng chân dậm xuống đất, tên khổng lồ vơ lấy một mảng nhựa đường lớn ném thẳng về phía Saten.

"Saten-san mau tránh ra, nguy hiểm lắm" Mikoto gọi với tới chỗ cô gái tên Saten đang đứng

Nghe thấy tiếng gọi, Saten phắt lại trong phút chốc nhảy sang một bên né được tảng nhựa đường.

Nhưng chưa phải hết, tên khổng lồ nhanh như cắt lao về phía Saten

Vung cả 6 tay lên trời sau đó chém xuống chỗ Saten, sức mạnh của nhát chém làm rung chuyển mặt đất. Bụi đất bốc lên cao hàng mét và gạch đá bắn tung tóe.

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha" Tên khổng lồ cười một tràng lớn "Nhãi con dám chống lại ta sao Ha ha ha"

"Ngươi cười hơi sớm rồi đấy" một giọng nói phát ra từ sau lưng tên khổng lồ làm hắn ngừng cười và quay lại

Saten đang đứng hiên ngang với mội nụ cười châm trọc, bên cạnh cô là Kuroko.

Trong giây phút nguy hiểm Kuroko đã dùng năng lực của mình để cứu Saten khỏi bị đập nát dưới tay tên khổng lồ.

"Lũ sâu bọ khốn khiếp, hãy xem sức mạnh của ta đây"Hắn tức giận dùng sáu thứ vũ khí chỉ lên trời, một quả cầu lửa khổng lồ xuất hiện. Sức nóng của nó khiến Kuroko và Saten phải toát mồ hôi

"Ngươi để ý nhầm chỗ rồi đồ đần" Một giọng nói có ý chọc tức phát ra sau lưng tên khổng lồ. Ngay sau đó một tia sét đánh thẳng xuống chỗ hắn đang đứng làm hắn mất thăng bằng lảo đảo lùi lại. Quả cầu lửa hắn vừa tạo ra cũng biến mất.

"Shirai-san, Uiharu đang chốn trong quầy ba của Joseph's, mau đưa cô ấy đến nơi an toàn. Việc ở đây chỉ cần có tôi và Mikoto-san là đủ rồi" Saten tự tin nói.

"Thế còn cậu ?" Kuroko hỏi Saten

"Việc ở đây chỉ cần tớ và Misaka-san là ổn rồi, mình giao Uiharu cho cậu"

"Đã rõ" Kuroko lập tức biến mất

Đưa chiếc điện thoại đang cầm lên, Saten bấm một loạt nút. Hai thiên vương biến mất thay vào đó là hai người phụ nữ . Một mặc giáp Linothorax, tay cầm thương và khiêng sắt. Người kia mặc một bộ giáp kiểu Viking với một thanh giáo dài, mái tóc bạc trắng tựa băng tuyết vùng cực.

"Skadi, Niflheim" Saten nói trong khi chỉ tay về phía tên khổng lồ

Vị nữ thần Bắc Âu đưa tay lên và vẩy một cái, một ngọn gió lạnh buốt xương tựa như những cơn gió vùng cực ngay lập tức đóng băng nửa thân dưới của Asura.

_Phép thuật ? _Mikoto nghĩ thầm trước _Không lẽ con bé biết phép thuật ?_

"Pallas Athena, Mortal Jihad" Saten ra lệnh

Vị nữ thần Hy Lạp phóng như một viên đạn về phía Asura với cây thương chỉ về phía trước. Bị tấn công bất ngờ, tên khổng lồ không kịp đưa vũ khí lên đỡ. Cây thương của Athena đâm xuyên qua ngực hắn làm hắn rú lên một tiếng hét đau đớn.

_Saten, Rốt cuộc thì em học được từ đâu phép thuật mạnh đến vậy ?_

Nhưng dòng xuy nghĩ của Misaka bị dán đoạn bởi tiếng gọi của Saten

"Tấn công hắn đi Misaka-san"

Tuy bị bất ngờ, Mikoto không để phí chút thời gian nào

"Xem đây " Mikoto quát.

Cát từ ở khu vực xung quanh bắt đầu tập hợp lại xung quanh Mikoto .Chẳng mấy chốc tay cô xuất hiện một chiếc roi mầu đen dài tới hàng chục mét. Mikoto vung chiếc roi về phía tên khổng lồ, cắt đứt 3 cánh tay của hắn.

Tên khổng lề rú lên một lần nữa "Không thể nào...Graw...Ta, Asura hùng mạnh lại thua dưới tay của con người ư ? Thật vô lý"

"Ngươi quá coi thường sức mạnh của con người rồi đó Asura. Các vị thần do con người tạo ra thì con người cũng có thể giết được thần thánh !" Saten hét lớn, vung một cánh tay ra sau, trong lòng bàn tay của cô xuất hiện một quả cầu ánh sáng mầu trắng

"Misaka-san, lùi lại đi" Saten nói lớn

"Megidolaon" Saten hét khi Misaka đã lùi lại đủ xa và vung cánh tay về phía Asura, quả cầu bay về phía bắn và phát nổ.

Một tiếng nổ kinh khủng phát ra, ánh sáng chói lóa gấp hàng chục lần mặt trời lúc nắng nhất bao trùm một khoảng không gian rộng lớn.

Sức mạnh của vụ nổ thật kinh khủng, một chiếc hố sâu đến gần năm mét và bán kính tới gần 10 mét xuất hiện ở nơi mà Asura vừa đứng.

Từ dưới đáy hố một vài quả cầu xanh lá bay lên, Saten giơ điện thoại về phía chúng và bắt đầu hút chúng vào.

_Chỉ trong có vài tháng từ một cô gái bình thường trở thành một trong những người mạnh nhất Academy City. Cô bé "level 0" vừa tạo ra một vụ nổ tương đương với một trái bom nửa tấn chỉ đơn giản như trở bàn tay. Sức mạnh này ngay cả level 5 như Gunha hay Meltdowner và thậm chí là chính Mikoto cũng không thể so sánh được. Em ý lấy đâu ra sức mạnh này ? Em ý có quan hệ thế nào với phe phép thuật ? _Hàng trăm thứ suy nghĩ dạng như vậy bay qua đầu Mikoto trong một giâyDường như đọc được ý nghĩ trong đầu Misaka, Saten cười nói

"Chắc chị đang thắc mắc về năng lực của em hả Misaka-san" Saten đưa tay lên gãi đầu "Biết phải giải thích thế nào bây giờ nhỉ, cái này cần nhiều thời gian đây"

* * *

Một con hẻm tối đen như mực, bầu trời đỏ rực như máu và những tia sét mầu xanh lá liên tục đánh xuống mặt đất

Một cô gái mặc một bộ đồng phục mầu đen với một chiếc băng đỏ bên tay trái đề chữ SEES và những chiếc cặp tóc tạo thành số XXII.

Cô cầm chống thanh họa kích bên tay phải xuống đất, bên hông của cô là một bao đựng súng.

Cô gái chừng 20-21 tuổi, có đôi mắt mầu hồng ngọc cùng mái tóc mầu nâu và một khuôn mặt khả ái.

Bên cạnh cô là Một con chim lớn với lông vàng và trên đầu nó là một chiếc vương miệng bằng bạc.

Dưới chân cô là một xà nhân bị thương

"Ananta đang ở đâu" Cô gái hỏi tên xà nhân

"Có chết ta cũng không nói" hắn khẳng khái đáp

"Có hỏi cũng vô ích thôi Shiomi-sama" Con chim nói với cô gái "Bọn Naga không hé răng đâu"

"Surpana, Garudyne" Cô gái ra lệnh cho con chim

Một lốc nuốt trọn gã xà nhân, tiếng gió gào thét tựa hàng trăm chiếc máy bay phản lực đang bay trên đầu. Cơn lốc xé từng mảng thịt ra khỏi cơ thế tên Naga cho đến khi chỉ còn lại xương không.

Bầu trời trở lại bình thường, bóng tối tan dần và ánh nắng ban trưa hiếm có vào mùa đông đang lan tỏa vào cả con hẻm nơi cô gái đang đứng. Con chim khổng lồ cũng biến mất dần dần

"Ananta đang hấp thụ Magnetite, với lượng lớn như vậy chẳng lẽ nó muốn phá hủy Kapla này sao ?" Shiomi Kotone tự hỏi

"Chúng ta phải tìm ra nó càng sớm càng tốt" con chim đáp lại cô gái "chúng ta không thể để yên việc này được. Nhất là khi chúa tể Vishnu còn chưa trở về"

_Muốn tìm ra nó không dễ đâu _một giọng nói vang lên trong đầu Kotone _Thế giới này bị bao phủ bởi quá nhiều **Lớp** phép thuật. Mỗi lớp như thể một thế giới riêng với nhưng quy luật riêng. Nếu như muốn tìm con rắn đó thì trước tiên chúng ta phải phá hủy những **Lớp** này đã._

"Biết là thế Thanatos." Kotone đáp lại lời nói trong đầu của mình "Nhưng mà nếu chúng ta phá hủy từng lớp một như cách vừa rồi thì không có đủ thời gian. Giá mà có Naoki-san ở đây thì chắc anh ấy sẽ biết phải làm gì"

_Những Lớp này được tạo ra bằng một phép thuật rất mạnh. M_ột giọng phụ nữ vang lên trong đầu Kotone. _Nhưng nếu nó là phép thuật thì có một thứ, nói đúng hơn là một người, có thể phá hủy chúng. Vào thời đại cổ xưa khi con người mới tạo ra các thế lực siêu nhiên họ cũng tạo ra một thứ vũ khí để phá hủy những thế lực siêu nhiên đó. Theo thông lệ, một con người sẽ được chọn để làm chủ thứ vũ khí này nhưng nó ở đâu thì ta cũng chịu._

_Nói vậy thì nói làm gì hả bà già. _Giọng của Thanatos lại vang lên. _Không chừng lại một câu chuyện cổ tích của bà ta đấy_

"Yên nào Thanatos, dù gì thì người cũng là nữ thần cổ đại nhất, nếu bà ấy nói có thì nhất định là có. Nhưng mà có gần 7 tỉ người kiếm đâu ra người có nó đây, còn khó hơn tìm Ananta nữa." Kotone thở dài

_Ta nghĩ nó không nằm ngoài cái thành phố này đâu _Một giọng nói khác, lần này là giọng của một người đàn ông

"Helel-sama, sao ngài chắc chắn vậy ?"

_Bởi vì một Ta khác, Ta của thế giới này cũng đang ở đây. Và Ta biết Ta cần thứ vũ khí đó để tiêu diệt chúa trời._


End file.
